guardian angel
by evanne1
Summary: songfic to red jumpsuit apparut's your guardian angel Hhr songfic Happy ending


Hermione was my everyhting, one of my best friends, she was my gaurdian angel

Hermione was my everyhting, one of my best friends, she was my gaurdian angel. Even if she dosen't know it my one true love.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.  
_

I wanted to tell her but there was no time. I had to give himself up for the good of the wizarding world, I had to die even if I wasn't ready. _  
I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._Out of the whole wizarding world I was doing this most for one person Hermione. I was doing this for her because I wanted her to have a normal life, without voldamot and death eaters. A world that was at peace and there was no torture or horuxes. Most of all I wanted her to be happy. _  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_( Hermonie's POV)

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

I saw him leaving the great hall and she knew what he was doing.She was determined to stop him. I, without anyone noticing snuck out of the great hall. I saw him walking to the Dark forest as he was at the eadge of the I called his name "Harry!" I saw him stop

"Hermione you need to go now."

" No I know what your doing and I won't let you." I drew out my wand as he turned around.

"I have to." He started to walk away again. _  
I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
_" No Harry please there must be another way me and Ron can help!"

" You've helped enough." He said while still walking away.

" Don't please stay, Harry I love you!" I covered my mouth and my knees gave out. The tears pouring down my cheeks she felt her heart shatter in to a million pieaces. I felt someone lift up my chin. It was Harry with his black hair and his emerald eyes that shined like stars in the moonlight.

" I love you to Hermione." He kissed me and I could feel years of passion, lust, and above all love wash over her like a wave."

" and I'm sorry that I couldn't have learned that earlier." Harry brushed a few of hairs out of my eyes and stood up. I grabbed his jacket and tried to pull him back, he just shook me off. I stayed that way for a few minutes until I saw him go in to the woods. I ran in to the woods avoiding the death eaters. Then I saw it Hagrid carrying Harry's body. I covered my mouth to stop the screaming. I saw voldomort and the death eaters going back to the school.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,

My head told me to go back to hogwarts to avenge Harry , but my feet wouldn't let me, I stood frozen. I finally got myself up off the ground shaking and leaning against the tree. It was if the life that was in me was gone. I finally got enough strength to apparate to the school. _  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!_What I saw made my heart beat again and make me want to live. Harry was alive and he was battling Voldomort. When Harry defeated him I sighed in relief. As soon as everyone recovered from the shock, there was applause and everyone surrounded him. I hung back for awhile then I , getting tired of waiting pushed through the crowd. _  
Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)  
_I looked at Harry, who was being deprived of oxygen by Mrs. Wealsey. When Mrs. Wealsey had finished giving Harry her hug, and as soon as I saw the color return to Harry's face I ran up to him and kissed him. _  
I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!  
_I could hear the gasps that surronded us and the whistles. We broke apart and I hugged him " Don't ever scare me like that Harry James Potter or.. or ….I." I was to exaughsted to finish my sentence.

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Wh oa-oh!

He chuckled "Noted." _  
I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

When I woke up I saw Harry laying next to me I snuggled closer and whispered something " My Guardian angel."


End file.
